


The stack of paper

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, Pregnancy, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Hermione's charmed stack of paper ends up revealing her latest secret.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	The stack of paper

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 12\. Dez: Illegibilus
> 
> A charmed stack of paper ends up to reveal a lot, without being readable

Ron looked at a stack of paper on the kitchen table and blinked. 

“What is this? It looks like you wrote it in Arabic.” He asked his wife, who was sitting not fare from him.

“It's my manuscript.” Hermione told him in passing, while she concentrated on the receipt she was hunched over. 

“Your what?” Ron inquired confused and looked at the unreadable mess on the papers again.

Hermione looked up and furrowed her brow. “My manuscript for the new version of Hogwarts: A History.” 

“Why would you write a new version of that boring old book, and in Egyptian?” Ron demanded startled, while he browsed the stack of papers a third time.

“It's in English Ronald. I only used the Illegibilus spell to make it unreadable, so you wouldn't snoop.”

Hermione shook her head and signed, while she tried to turn her concentration back to the task at hand, her recipe book. She was a sufficient cook, but she wanted to learn baking. While cooking was similar to potions, she had a hard time with baking. It was never horrible, but something was always missing. 

She didn't get far, until Ron interrupted her again.

“Why would I want to read it anyway?”

“Didn't you just try?” Hermione asked him smiling, because she knew exactly why he had been silent for a few moments.

“Yes, but only until I knew what it is, and then because it was important enough for you to cast a spell over it. Still doesn't answer the question why anyone would need a rewritten version.”

“It's not rewritten, I just added to it. After all, we rebuild Hogwarts differently after the war, and Ravenclaws diadem was not lost. The teacher's contract for the Professor teaching Defence against the Dark Arts was cursed for years and don't even get me started on the Chamber of Secrets, or the Room of Requirements we destroyed! Kids should know about that, our children need to know about it.”

Hermione added the last in a low voice, which made Ronald survey her.

“Hermione, dear, we don't even have children yet.”

“But we will, soon.” They looked at each other, and Hermione smiled. “Like in six months.”

It took a moment for Ron to gasp what she had told him, then he rushed towards his wife and picked her up in a big bear hug.

“We are pregnant.” He shouted and looked at her amused face. “I mean you are pregnant. I'm going to be a father!”

“Yes.” She answered and snuggled into his arms.

“Oh wait, that means there will be a baby.”

“Yes.” Hermione chuckled from her spot in his embrace.

“That's the best Christmas present ever! And here I thought you wanted to gift that new book you are writing to me. Thank Merlin, I wouldn’t have known how to fake happiness about that. Wait until we tell the others! We are going to be parents!” Ron vibrated full of energy, until he suddenly froze.

“Doesn't a pregnancy take nine months?” 

“Yes.” His wife agreed, and waited for him to continue his thoughts.

“You have known for some time, didn't you?” His voice gave nothing away, while different emotions crossed his face.

“Yes I did, but it's common among muggles to wait until you entered the third month to make sure the pregnancy is save.” Hermione clarified, confident in her decision to keep silent until now. 

“And that means even hiding it from the father?” Ron pressed her impatient, with a raised eyebrow.

“Ron, as soon as you know, everyone knows. Not even a mute spell could prevent that. So yes, even hiding it from the father.” The answer was giving sternly, but he could see that his wife was holding back her laughter. Groaning Ron agreed:

“You know me to well. Maybe I can keep quiet until Christmas. Wouldn't it be a great announcement?”

“Maybe.” Hermione winked at him and went back to her cookie dough. “But first I need to finish these Christmas biscuits.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar Promt Challange.   
> Please check out the other works in the Collection.  
> Thank you.


End file.
